


Do You Have Some Time?

by VintageSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cullen Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Misunderstandings, OTP: Fluffy Puppy of Skyhold, Surprise Kissing, da ff, fluffy puppy of skyhold, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSkies/pseuds/VintageSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan wishes to spend more time with the Commander but has difficulty expressing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have Some Time?

“Ah, there you are.” His smile was as welcoming as always. Although, perhaps it had appeared a bit more frequently since Jayde had made her feelings known to him, officially.

“Do you have some time?”

“For you, always.” The words always made her heart flutter and her muscles melt.

“Good, well, I,” she let her hand trace the edge of his desk and her eyes followed, “I have a question for you, actually.”

“Oh?” he had already looked up from the perpetual stack of reports, but now he lowered the one that was in his hands.

“Yes, I was, uh, just wondering if, maybe, you’d like to…” she glanced up momentarily, but found herself staring at her hand once more, “spend the night.” Against her hardest try, she was unsuccessful in keeping the color from rushing to her face. She had spent the better half of last week trying to think of a way to ask him to spend the night in her chambers without it sounding too aggressive.

In truth, she simply desired his company. They had yet to experience much more than kisses and occasional hand-holdings, even _if_ they were the best kisses and hand-holdings of her life. Jayde appreciated the pace of their relationship; it was comfortable. However, she sometimes worried the commander was going to work himself to death. She hardly got to see him as it is, what with her being away all the time.

“Well, I-” his cheeks already surpassed the color of hers, “that’s very nice of you, but, I-I don’t think I can accept. N-not right now, at least.” He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the reports in front of him. _Maker’s breath, I wasn’t expecting this._

“Cullen, I,” she felt the words catch in her throat and she found it increasingly difficult to speak, “I didn’t mean it like _that._ I know it sounds like it, but, I just wanted to – nevermind. I’m sure you have,” she waved towards the stack of reports, “important Inquisition things to do. I should go.”

“Jayde, wait!” But it was too late. She had already backed away and, once behind the privacy of the closed door, turned on her heel and walked as quickly as possible towards her chambers.

 _Andraste preserve me, what have I done?_ He ran both hands through his hair, letting his fingers grasp the loose strands as they held up the weight of his head. _Of_ course _she didn’t mean it like that._ He sighed, loud enough for it to echo off the walls of his now empty office, and let one hand fall to the desk with a resounding thud. He snatched the top report from the pile with a distracting amount of rustling. It took fifteen minutes before he found the clarity needed to even begin reading.

~~~~~~

Jayde was tucked in bed with a warm cup of tea and a good book when she heard the knock at her door. Strange, at this hour, for someone to be knocking. Ever since the events at Haven, though, everything grew increasingly less strange in comparison. It was probably a messenger with some news from Leliana, or a blasted servant asking about tea, bathwater, pillows, or anything else they could think of to pester her with.

She pulled open the door and surprised herself with the small gasp that escaped her lips.

“Cullen!” She tried to ease away the surprised look on her face, “what’re you doing here?”

“It’s just that I, well, I was thinking about earlier, and I – may I come in?” He stood with one hand on the nape of his neck and the other tucked safely in his front pocket.

“Of course, I just...wasn’t expecting company.”

“Right, well, if it’s a problem, I can –“

“No, no. It’s not a problem. I _did_ invite you, after all.”

“Yes, I was hoping we could talk about that?” By now, they had reached the top of the stairs and stood in the middle of the room. It had been hard to discern anything in the darkness that surrounded the door, but Jayde was now able to see the commander more clearly. The area under his eyes was darker than she remembered – or was that an odd shadow caused by the mixture of candle and moonlight? She had to stop herself from staring on several occasions; she had hardly ever seen him without his armor. Noticing she was staring once more, she cleared her throat.

“Would you like to sit?” she ushered towards the bed. “Sorry it’s a bit messy.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” he took his hand from his pocket as he carefully sat down on the edge. Jayde sat beside him with her left leg fully on the bed, facing him. He cleared his throat as well, and moved his gaze from the carpet to her.

“Right, well…about earlier. I, I hope I didn’t offend you. That certainly wasn’t my intention.”

“You didn’t offend me.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she laughed,

“Okay, okay. I wasn’t so much offended as…well…embarrassed.” She felt the color returning to her cheeks and she had to look away.

“Embarrassed?” His heart rate increased at the thought of him embarrassing her. That was far from how he wanted her to feel.

“I…” she sighed. “I spent all of last week trying to think of a way to ask if you’d maybe like to spend the night, you know, but I didn’t want it to sound _like that_ because, not that I don’t have feelings for you or anything, it’s just, well, early, but then, stupid me, I asked you anyway, but I didn’t ask the right thing, and then you got embarrassed, and I was embarrassed, and it looks like you haven’t slept because you’ve been thinking about it or something,” she took a quick breath, “no offence or anything, I just noticed that earlier, and-”

“Jayde, Jayde, calm down,” he rubbed her back and sat a little closer. He somehow managed to calm his nerves and fluttering heart long enough to make himself sound composed. “It’s all right, darling.”

“Darling?” she looked up, eyes on the edge of tears. He felt the tips of his ears go hot.

“Y-yes? D-do you not like it?” he swallowed, trying to quench his growing anxiety. She shook her head.

“No? Is that a no, you don’t like it, or no, you don’t mind?”

“I do,” she squeaked.

“You do what?”

“Like it,” she fell forward, arms out, and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer.

“Well, _darling_ ,” his voice was but a whisper with her so close, “it’s all right. I-I’m sorry I misunderstood you.” She hugged him tighter and nuzzled her face into his neck, savoring the gentle smell that had secretly calmed her on so many occasions, that she had secretly gone to bed thinking about long before she dared mention her feelings to anyone.

Finally, she lifted her head. “Don’t be sorry,” she brushed his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes to her touch, let his head rest against it for a moment. He jumped slightly when he felt her lips brush against his, but he quickly recovered and placed his own hand against the side of her face.

When they finally parted, she pressed her forehead to his and whispered,

“Does this mean you’ll stay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
